


Widogast’s Alternate Uses For Handy Spells

by HyperKid



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assisted Masturbation, Comfort Sex, Cumshot, Double Penetration, Essek does not appreciate questions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LIKE FUCKING, Mild D/s, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prompt: Spells, Resonant Echo has many uses, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, Widojest Week, Widojest Week 2020, every hole they’ve got except nostrils, set around ep 77, the softest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Jester is a giving soul, and she just loves to help out. Like buying Caleb spell components so he can use his cool new Dunamancy spells for pranks! Caleb can think of several good ways to thank her, but he may need some spare hands.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Jester Lavorre, background Shadogast, widojest
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Widogast’s Alternate Uses For Handy Spells

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I maintain that this is the only reason why Resonant Echo is an “Essek Only spell” when Echo Knight is a literal class that can do basically exactly the same thing.   
> Mollymauk: Just for fucking with?   
> HK: Someone said “go fuck yourself” so he did.   
> Mollymauk: ... That does sound like Essek.   
> HK: Right? 
> 
> WARNINGS!! So much explicit fucking you guys it’s like 2/3 of the fic we’re using all the words and all the orifices 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except A MOLLYMAUK FIGURINE MOTHERFUCKERS YOU KNOW I JUMPED ON THAT LIKE IT WAS CRACK

“Ooooooooh Caaaaayleb!” 

The wizard turned slowly, a smile already tugging at the corners of his mouth. He’d lost sight of his bouncy tiefling friend for about five minutes; he’d kind of been expecting something of the sort. 

“Hello, Jester, what have you found?”

The cleric skipped merrily over, arms held behind her back and a beaming smile on her face. 

“Iiiiiiiiii found some spell components for you!” She sang brightly, her hands whipping around to reveal a small but hefty bag of gold dust. 

Caleb’s smile widened as he took it, looking inside. 

“That is wonderful, Jester... thank you. How much was it?” 

“Oh no,” the tiefling waggled a finger at him, her tail flicking along in time, “these ones are for me! Because Essek told me that flying chair spell was super expensive, so I’m giving you this so that when I need you to cast it it will be free for you.” 

Her other hand came around, holding another, larger bag. 

“These are for you. You said you wanted about a hundred gold, right? Did you find the obsidian?” 

Caleb nodded slowly, one hand dipping into a pocket to show her the obsidian chunk. His mind was already spinning with the kinds of pranks they could do with some of his new spells. And maybe a couple of other uses. 

But the weight of the bag reminded him of something else and he sighed softly. 

“I think it will have to wait a while... at least until I get some paper.” 

Jester frowned and glanced around as he pocketed both bags. 

“Can’t you get some now? Is there not a good paper seller here?” 

It was just... one of those little moments that reminded him how very different their lives had been. How sweetly naive she could be. A small smile found its way back onto his face. 

“There are a few that would suit my needs, but this has me tapped out for now. I’m broke,” he added when she still looked confused. 

Confusion lifted like a cloud and she beamed at him, linking her arm through his. 

“Is that all? Why didn’t you say so! How much paper do you need? And ink?” 

A dull flush crept up his cheeks as she began tugging him gently towards another seller. Of course, he knew she was generous literally to a fault, but he hadn’t quite expected this. 

“No... Jester, you don’t have to... it will be fine, I can wait...” 

“I want to,” she insisted, dismissing his protests with a flick of her tail, “there’s no point getting you the spell components without the paper, right? And I have some spare cash so I can get you some paper and then you will have your spells!” 

Pulling to a halt in front of a stall covered in various scrolls and arcane books, she gave the seller a sunny smile. 

“Hello! We need paper.” And turned that same sweet, radiant smile on Caleb. 

It didn’t seem worth it to argue. That would just prolong the moment, and draw more attention. 

And she’d probably just win. 

“Ah... ja. Enough to transcribe two spells.” 

The bugbear gave him a mildly suspicious look, glanced at Jester, and bent down behind the counter. It wasn’t the best paper Caleb had ever seen, but it would work for his purposes and did help a little with the guilt. 

Jester handed over the coins with another sparkling smile, then hugged his arm close to her chest and tugged him away again. 

Tucking his new paper away, Caleb gave her a sheepish smile. 

“Thank you...” 

“It’s nothing,” the cleric insisted, giving his arm a little squeeze. One hand snuck down to entwine with his, her fingers cool against his skin. “These spells are really gonna help you, huh?” 

She sounded... different. Softer, quieter. Less of her usual glee. 

A little concerned, Caleb gave her hand a gentle squeeze back. 

“They will help all of us, I think?” He tried, watching her face from the corner of his eye. Her smile had slipped into something he couldn’t read. Until she caught his eye and it spread back into place. 

When had it become a mask? 

She sounded more herself as she squeezed his arm, giggling. 

“No, I mean like... you really wanted to learn dunamancy with Essek, huh? Because of the paper we found in Felderwin?” 

A chill ran up Caleb’s spine. He had to remind himself that she knew; at least, she thought she knew. She knew enough not to ask for more. 

He managed a nod, but not to meet her gaze. 

“I... ja. But also for the team. They will be very useful.” 

Thankfully, she seemed willing to let it drop, tucking herself up to his side and giving his hand a squeeze. 

“They’re going to be verrrrrrrry useful,” she agreed in her most suggestive tones, eyebrows waggling. It all but forced a smile in return. 

One of Caleb’s eyebrows rose. 

“Which one are you thinking of?” Because he could think of a few... athletic suggestions for either one. Maybe even one that was worth twenty-five gold. 

“Both,” Jester confirmed like she was reading his mind, and suddenly her expression soured. “If you think I have any ideas worth hearing.” 

It seemed so out of place, so strange a thought that he almost asked where it came from. But it had been a lot less than a month since his magic lesson; it wasn’t hard to guess. He pulled her to a stop, taking her shoulders gently to turn her to face him head on. She didn’t exactly resist, but she didn’t come easily. 

“Caleb... we have to go...” 

“Jester.” Her name caught her attention; he didn’t often say it with so much weight. Once he was sure she was listening, he spoke softly, for her ears alone. Fuck but they always seemed to do this sort of thing in the middle of the street. “Did what Essek said upset you so badly?” 

For a moment she hesitated, almost pulling away. 

“No, it’s nothing... it’s just stupid, I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

Knowing full well he couldn’t hold her, Caleb stepped after her, his voice low. 

“Because if it did, I will ask him to apologise. You are not at all stupid. And you are one of the most creative, funny, powerful people I have ever met. Even if you do not do your spells the same way, he would be very lucky to have you teach him anything.” 

Jester squirmed for a moment, torn between comfort and bad feelings. The smile that broke across her face was a little reluctant but she moved closer, into the circle of his arms. 

“You think so?” 

Feeling something settle in his chest, Caleb nodded, wrapping her up in a hug. 

“I know so. And so will he when he sees what pranks you come up with for this spell.” 

That forced a giggle and she nodded, fingertips on one hand playing up and across his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna think of something reeeeeeally good for it,” she confirmed, her voice loaded with mischief. Fingertips played a little lower, down his collarbone and across his chest. “I could think of some other good things to do too.” 

Completely fucking incorrigible. 

But it made him smile at least. 

“Oh, could you?” He asked, feigning innocence. Jester pulled back just enough to smile sweetly up at him. 

“Well, you tell me.” Her hand was still creeping down, walking her fingers down his chest. “I was thinking we could go home so I can blow you in your room and we can cuddle in bed.” 

Unbelievable. Unless you’d ever met Jester Lavorre, in which case you should probably have been expecting it. 

Shaking his head and grinning in spite of himself, he gave her one last squeeze before taking her hand, ready to continue the walk. 

“You know we could just cuddle in bed, you don’t need to bring my dick into it.” 

He’d thought he was joking. Teasing her. But then she wasn’t walking with him, their arms stretched between them for an almost painfully long moment. 

It wasn’t even a full second and he’d just started to turn when she hurried to catch up, tucking herself to his side again. 

“I didn’t think of that,” she said quietly, almost to herself. And then her expression brightened and she was grinning up at him, her tail catching him a quick slap on the ass. “Can we also fuck though? Fucking sounds good too!” 

For a moment, he thought about calling her out on it. Catching the moment, the surprise in her voice, asking why she wouldn’t think she could just cuddle up to him. 

But who was he to poke into another person’s head? 

He gave her hand a quick squeeze, which didn’t feel quite like enough. So he tried slipping it around her shoulders and she beamed at him, her arm creeping around his waist. 

She seemed to be waiting for an answer to her question. 

He couldn’t work out what would be the right one. 

“Before or after the cuddling?” He tried, hoping for the best. Hoping she wouldn’t notice the way her moment had shaken him. 

It could have been nothing. Just part of her overly high libido. 

He so, so badly wanted it to be nothing. It didn’t feel like nothing. 

Jester pretended to consider the question, pursing her lips and humming. 

“What about both? Can we do both?” She asked, shifting her head to rest on his shoulder. His grip tightened for a moment as he considered everything else they had to do. 

Yeah. 

They were gonna go see Marion. 

Decision made, he shelved the problem for now and gave her a gentle smile. The only other thing he had to do was transcribe his new spells, and that would probably take a couple days anyway. They’d have time on the road. 

“We can do whatever you like,” he told her fondly, smiling as she cheered and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re so good to me, Caaaaayleb,” she declared brightly, burrowing into his side as they headed back down the street. 

Feeling almost anything but, he ducked his head to kiss her horn. 

“You have given me more than enough reasons to be.” 

** 

They met up with the rest of the Nein on the way home, but it wasn’t hard for Caleb and Jester to excuse themselves upstairs. The tiefling was a bubbling ball of glee when they closed the door and wasting no time tossing herself down onto the bed. 

The frame creaked in protest as she bounced, but Caleb couldn’t do anything but laugh as he watched her. 

“You’re going to break that,” he pointed out with a fond smile. Jester pshawed him and leaned up on her elbows, reaching out to him with a gleam in her eye. 

“So I’ll Mend it. Don’t keep me waiting.” There was no hint of command in her tone, nothing but joyful teasing. 

Caleb obeyed without hesitation anyway, stepping close enough that she could grab the end of his scarf in her tail and tug him down for a deep kiss. Her lips parted so, so easily for him, her tongue gliding over his. The scarf slid from around his neck at her tug and joined his coat on the floor. 

Reluctantly, Caleb pulled away for a moment, straightening and bringing his hands up to work on the hidden clasps holding his tunic closed. He still wasn’t fully used to the Xhorhasian clothing. 

Long experience had taught him that Jester could get him undressed in almost any circumstances, but today... today, he didn’t want the distraction. 

Jester pouted dramatically up at him, batting her lashes. 

“Stiiiiiiiiiill waiting,” she sang, her tail flicking playfully as she crossed one long leg over the other. Caleb hushed her with a fond smile, working his tunic open. 

“Quiet, Blueberry, I’m getting myself ready for you.” 

“Then you should at least give me a show,” she teased back. Not making any move to remove her own clothes, he noticed; her coat had been abandoned downstairs, but she didn’t exactly need to remove the rest for him to fuck her. 

Not that he objected to giving her a show. 

His hold shifting from efficiency to sultry, he slowly peeled back the cloth to expose his chest. 

It had to be Thaumaturgy providing the slow, sensual music suddenly filling the room. Caleb was pretty sure he’d last heard it at the Lavish Chateau. 

An... interesting association, but not one he was going to raise. 

Fighting a laugh, he began to shimmy in time with the beat, shrugging the tunic off one shoulder and then the other. Ever the appreciative audience, Jester sprawled back on the sheets, grinning up at him. 

“You’re real good at this,” she purred, a giggle tinting the words. Caleb tipped her a wink and dropped the tunic down his arms to the floor. 

“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t mind helping?” He asked in a low, husky voice. His knees were already bumping the end of the bed, so he rounded the corner and sauntered around til he was level with her face. 

An eyebrow rising in curiosity, Jester lay back, one arm reaching out to track his progress. Caleb reached back for just a moment to trail his fingers along hers, then rested his boot on the bed frame beside her head. 

“A little help?” 

Twigging immediately, Jester laughed and rolled onto her stomach, twisting until she could get a good grip. It left her skirts in disarray, her tail rising to wave cheekily at him. It exposed a line of pink tights up to just below the curve of her ass, which seemed most unfair. 

Still, with her help Caleb slipped his foot free, pausing when she leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his kneecap. Lilac eyes gleamed up at him and he smiled back, bending almost double to kiss her temple in return. Then he straightened and drew his foot the rest of the way out and propped the other on the bed frame. 

Jester tossed the empty boot to the floor and tugged the other off, laughing and rolling back to the middle of the bed. 

“Will you come join me nowww?” She called playfully, the spell dropping and music leaving the room. 

Caleb arched a brow, his fingers tracing idle patterns across the laces of his trousers. 

“But my show is not over.” Despite the light hearted atmosphere, his shaft was beginning to harden and press against the front of his pants. Jester’s gaze dropped to it, her pupils dilating just a little in lust. 

Still, she pretended to think about it, sucking on her finger. 

“Weeeeeell... I’d hate to interrupt a good show,” she decided with a sigh, rolling up onto her stomach again and interlacing her fingers, elbows propped on the bed so she could rest her chin on them. Every inch the sweet, studious schoolgirl. 

And it put her face just barely below his crotch. 

“Continue,” she prompted with a sweet smile. 

Drawing in a breath, Caleb undid the laces carefully, tugging the knot free. If she’d leaned forward an inch more he could have brushed her cheek. 

He could definitely feel the long breath she blew out as his trousers began to open. His cock twitched and she giggled, arching up just enough to flick her tongue up the side of his hand. 

“Do you have a present for me?” She asked sweetly, turning her face so her lips almost brushed the laces barely restraining him. 

Temptation won out and Caleb curled a hand through her hair to hold her in place while he bent for another deep kiss. It meant stepping back a little and losing sight of her, but. Well. As lovely as it was, watching was never his favourite part with Jester. 

Not when he could be kissing her. 

She lost herself in the kiss, a sweet moan gusting into his mouth as she opened for him. It wasn’t the best angle for either of them but neither cared. They didn’t separate until both were panting, cheeks flushed with want. 

Jester made a low, needy noise as he drew back, reaching forward to catch the front of his trousers so he couldn’t get far. Caleb raised an eyebrow at her. 

A silent question. 

Giving in with an overdramatic groan, she let him go, sitting up properly for the first time. Once he was sure she was paying attention, Caleb reached slowly in to grip his cock. 

A quick stroke, just to take the edge off. Then he let his fingers trail up, spreading the laces wider and pushed his trousers slowly down. His dick sprang free, bobbing almost eagerly in the cool air of the room. 

Jester, the little fuck, cheered, throwing her arms into the air. 

It was too much for the wizard and he broke, hiding his face in one hand as he laughed.

“You’re terrible,” he sputtered, and Jester only grinned at him. 

“You like it,” she refuted easily. Paused. 

That moment of uncertainty sucked the laughter out of Caleb. 

She still looked uncertain as he sat on the bed, not bothering to kick off his trousers before taking both of her hands. 

“I love it,” he told her gently. Hoped she could see the part that went with it, the part he could never say. 

I love you. 

Because when Caleb Widogast loved something, he lost it. 

Even those dark thoughts fled before the sunbeam that was Jester’s smile. 

“Promise?” She asked quietly, so much more vulnerable than he had ever seen her before. 

Unable to stand it, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her again, holding her close like he could push all those cracked edges back together. 

“Promise,” he whispered back. Hating himself for all the other things he couldn’t say. The reassurances he couldn’t give. 

He was always good with words right up until it actually mattered. 

But Jester didn’t seem to need words. She melted into his arms, her own arms, legs, and tail coming to wrap around him and press him to her as tight as she could. Tension slid from her shoulders and she moaned softly into his mouth. 

“I want to touch you...” her lower lip slid out in a pout again, glove covered nails raking down his back. A layer between them, the only one there could be. 

Caleb gave her the best smile he had, nipping her lower lip. 

“I would ask you to give me a show now, but I don’t want to let go.” 

That made her laugh again and she squeezed him tight. Pulling the gloves off without taking her arms from around him was... an experience, but she managed with only minor elbowing. It probably didn’t help that Caleb kept stealing kisses every time a smile slipped from her lips. 

But by the time she was done she was laughing again, and it gave Caleb time to kick away his own trouser legs. 

“I bet with your help I can get my dresses off without standing?” She purred against his lips, teasing laughter in every word. 

“Both at once?” Caleb asked, already gathering both sets of skirts. Jester pretended to think about it, lower lip pouting out, so Caleb pressed another kiss to it. It made her giggle and she squeezed him tight. 

“If you think you can!” 

Actually doing it was again, a little more complicated, but the overdress was easy to untie and with a little wrestling, they got as far as her horns. Where sleeves, necklines, and somehow waistlines kept trying to catch. 

After some fumbling, giggles, and dramatic groans, Jester flopped backwards, bared chest heaving with laughter. 

“This was maybe a bad idea,” came her somewhat muffled voice. Grinning down at her, Caleb traced a line up her body with his tongue. 

“It’s going better than I thought it would.” 

“You have so little faith in me,” Jester giggled, reaching up once more to pop her head out under her skirts. It left the fabric knotted around horns and head, but she could see him. 

So Caleb kissed her again. 

“We could maybe try something a little different?” 

Jester cocked her head curiously, dresses swaying. 

“Thaumaturgy,” Caleb prodded and her eyes widened. 

“They might rip...” she said slowly, one hand reaching up idly to untwist her horn jewellery from a deep blue strap. Caleb shrugged, hands stroking slowly over her hips. 

“You can Mend them. Or I can buy a new one for you.” 

The way her muscles flexed when she pulled herself up, briefly visible under smooth skin and softness, was distracting. So were her lips on his again, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. 

“Caleb,” she murmured, laughter in every word, “you’re broke.” 

“I could save up for you,” he told her earnestly, hands tracing slowly up and down her spine to where skirts still hung. She stilled a moment in his lap, that same hesitation he kept seeing. 

Then she was kissing him again, harder, deeper, her arms wrapping around him as close as she could. Feeling magic tingling at her fingertips where they clutched at him was still a new excitement. 

Peeking one eye open to watch, he was shocked to see a flash of green cloak, a hand reaching down to gently coax cloth from horn. 

Caleb didn’t think any of them but Jester had seen the Traveler before. 

Given her angle, he wasn’t convinced she’d seen him this time. 

Either way, neither dress tore as Jester’s magic tossed them across the room. She paused for a moment, glancing after them. 

“That sounded okay, right?” She really didn’t want to pull away to check, and it showed in every line of her body. Caleb caught her chin in hand, turning her face to press a kiss to her lips. 

“It will be fine. Or I’ll buy you a new one.” His other hand slipped lower, cupping the curve of her ass and squeezing gently. “One more layer to go.” 

It brought a giggle to her lips again and she squeezed him tight, kissing him tenderly in a wonderfully sweet contrast. Her fingertips rose to trace across his jaw, over his cheeks and lips as she drew back. 

“I may need a little help,” she murmured, rocking her hips forward to press herself against him. 

“You may need to move,” Caleb teased back, swallowing her plaintive groan in another deep kiss. He could feel himself hardening against her again, feel the first hint of damp through her leggings. Reluctantly one hand dropped from her ass to her boot. 

Jester whined at the loss of contact, rubbing herself more firmly against him. A hand flicked down past his, Thaumaturgy sparking at her fingers again as laces sprang free. 

Curious in spite of himself, Caleb looked down but caught no flash of green. 

Ah well. 

He had some magical ideas of his own. 

“Now now,” he murmured against the skin of her jaw, leaving a trail of nipping kisses, “what if I gave you some... help?” 

“Does it involve getting out of your lap?” Jester pouted, batting her lashes at him. Caleb smiled in spite of himself, nipping her lower lip. 

She was definitely gonna enjoy this. 

“No.” 

He did have to stop touching her just long enough to reach across to the nightstand and take up his piece of onyx. Jester’s eyes widened as he focused, eyes closed. He’d seen Essek’s books less than three hours ago; he could fudge it this once. 

The dark, cool hands caressing her arms weren’t exactly a surprise, not when she’d been there for the lesson he’d learned the spell, but she still gasped as she leaned into it. 

They were... odd. Cool like the Traveler’s hands, but... not quite flesh. Yielding just a little too much to be real, but still definitively there. Trailing down her sides, they coaxed a delighted little wiggle from her on their way down to pull off her boots. 

Jester turned a broad grin on the original Caleb, rising on her knees as the copy’s hands came back up to her tights. 

“Okay, that’s really cool. Do you think I could learn this one?” The first time she’d expressed anything similar to dissatisfaction with her duplicates, but then, she couldn’t use the duplicate to fuck him. 

Caleb let his hands trail up her front to her breasts, cupping both and leaning up to kiss her. 

“There is only one way to find out. But another time?” He had a little more on his mind than teaching her magic. 

Her tights down around her thighs, Jester reluctantly rolled to sit beside him, stretching out both legs to let his dark copy pull them all the way off. The moment they were gone she was back in his lap, pressing her bared core down onto his erection. 

With a quick flip of a finger, Caleb gestured the copy in to press himself up against Jester’s back. Another erection pressing into her ass made Jester jump a little, squirming between them. 

“Ooooh... I didn’t know it could do that,” she sighed, turning the squirm into a sinuous roll of her hips. Caleb chuckled softly, pausing in pressing kisses up the line of her throat, both hands on her hips. 

“He is a possibility of me. And there is no possible version of me who doesn’t want you right now,” he murmured into her skin. 

Tilting her head back to give him more to work with, Jester whimpered softly, her hands coming up to tangle in his hair. 

“Caleb...” 

“Yes?” He paused, moving back just enough to be able to look her in the face. Her cheeks were flushing faintly purple, breathing becoming laboured as his dark copy continued to caress her, its own lips trailing up the other side of her neck. 

The hands in his hair tightened, a moment of annoyance flickering on her face as she met his gaze. 

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” she whined, tugging him back to heated blue skin. 

With a low chuckle he obeyed her, kissing and sucking marks along her collar bones. 

“But I must know what you wish of me.” His voice was low and sultry as his hands moved across her stomach, up to her chest, the copy’s hands coming down to replace his on her hips. 

Her whole body bucked forward as the copy ground against her back, dragging a low keen from her throat. 

He’d seen her aroused before, seen her go from zero to sixty in moments, and oh, especially when he cast a spell. But this? 

They’d barely finished undressing, he’d barely even touched her more than a caress, and she was already so fucking wet where she writhed across his cock. One of the copy’s hands slipped around in front, reaching between her legs to rub at her clit and she bucked again, thighs clamping around his hips as she pushed down into it. 

Falling back forwards she pressed their foreheads together, her bangs already sticking with sweat. 

“That’s really fucking hot,” she growled, gripping the back of his neck and changing the motion of her hips into a slow and deliberate grind. 

Caleb couldn’t have wiped the grin from his face if the Bright Queen had walked through the door. He didn’t often feel sexy, no matter how much the others told him so. Not like this; this wasn’t some helpless reaction, some extension of his need for them that they found beautiful. 

This was an action he’d taken, a deliberate choice that he knew would turn her on, and her response was more than he’d hoped for. 

And yeah there was definitely a hint of smugness in it as she kissed him, ravaging his mouth like she couldn’t resist. Like she couldn’t breathe if she wasn’t breathing his air. Like she needed him as much as he needed her. 

It made him feel confident, strong, as he guided the copy with a fragment of his attention, sending it to fetch some oil from the nightstand. His own hand slid down to replace the copy’s between her legs, pushing through wet curls to press at her clit. 

Jester fucking loved being double stuffed. And now he could do it on his own. 

Trapped between them, Jester knew exactly what he was planning. Hesitated when she felt the copy move, not quite done with being pressed from both sides, but she knew what was needed. 

And she did have a way to keep herself occupied. 

Wrapping her tail around Caleb, she tugged him closer as a hand dropped between them to catch his wrist and guide his fingers lower. 

“Better get me ready,” she purred, pushing one of her own fingers in alongside one of his and arching at the stretch, “you won’t need oil for this.” 

She was all but fucking dripping onto his cock as he spread her lower lips, his forefinger pushing in deeper and massaging along soft, muscular walls. Even both together they could slide in as her body opened, eager to take all of him. 

She almost regretted drawing her hand back, but Caleb was quick to replace her finger with another of his, pushing up and into her while his thumb got to work on her clit again. She’d trained him so damn well. 

Back arching, she raked her nails down his back, hips rocking down to meet his hand in an easy rhythm. The bed dipped behind them just a little as the copy returned, not quite enough weight to make a full body. 

Two slicked fingers trailed across her ass before pressing in to rub across the tight pucker of that hole too. So close to where Caleb’s fingers were busily working her into a frenzy. 

Just imagining their hands bumping, getting into each others way and then maybe brushing past each other inside her dragged a giggle from her lips. Jester always had a sense of the absurd, and occasionally it could be a bit of a distraction. 

Not today, though, it would take an actual miracle to distract her from this lovely gift. 

Though... that just might be a thought. 

Caleb liked to be doubly fucked as much as she did, and the Traveler was always so very generous in that regard. 

Another time, she decided, banishing the idea to focus instead on pulling Caleb’s head down to her breasts. He caught on quickly, free hand rising to cup one and hold it in place to bite and suckle at. His teeth may not be tiefling sharp but he knew just how to graze them over her skin before biting down, how to use his tongue to soothe the hurt. 

He’d got three fingers in her now, twisting and working her open while his copy eased two into her ass. It was hard to tell where her wetness ended and the oil began, slick sounds and moisture spreading across her skin. 

Reaching down again, this time she batted his hand away, her breath hitching as she spoke. 

“Alright, alright, enough... fuck, please, Caleb, need your dick now... need to feel you fill me...” 

Even the copy reacted, pressing close to her back to grind its own erection into the sweet curve of her ass, the head brushing the base of her tail. 

And precisely how the fuck had she never realized how much she ~loved~ that before? 

Between her legs, Caleb groaned softly, pulling his hand out to curl soaked fingers around his own shaft to guide himself up and into her. The thought of disobeying never even crossed his mind, not with that need in Jester’s voice. 

No matter how much he loved to hear her beg, he could never really deny her. 

Not unless she ordered him to. 

The little gasp she gave as he slipped in was just as sweet, just as tight and needy as her words. Definitely not pain; she was so fucking wet, so open and ready he could slide straight in to the root, her muscles clenching down around him. 

The copy was kissing along her neck again, doing its level best to leave marks with a body that wasn’t fully real. And making a pretty good job of it all things considered. But it seemed to be growing impatient too, working three well oiled fingers into her ass as he filled her weeping pussy. 

Jester didn’t even give him time to pause, clutching at his neck and shoulders and grinding down again, moving firmly over his cock. A tiny shift of her thighs brought them closer, seated her fully in his lap with barely enough space between them for the copy to keep working her open. And then she moved, rising and falling in a quick, jerky rhythm. Small circles to find that spot deep inside that would send stars before her eyes. 

Caleb was more than used to finding it now, both hands coming to grip her hips and guide her down onto him. It was odd to remember that even though they weren’t alone, they couldn’t just get lost in the motion; odder still to clutch her close. 

He couldn’t stop her, not with strength, but he managed to gasp out the words. 

“Jester... please... you’re making it hard, to... to finish preparing you...” his control over the copy wasn’t the issue - he had more than enough practice maintaining spells, no matter what she did to him. 

But trying to focus on their positioning from two angles at once, compensating for her movement, his, and the copy’s... well. 

She stilled reluctantly, a low keen in her throat as she pushed back down onto him, needing to be full if she couldn’t have friction. And then the copy’s fingers slid from her ass and dragged a louder, higher noise from her. 

A few quick strokes slicked that not entirely solid cock and then it was nudging at her asshole instead, the smooth head pressing at her well stretched hole. 

Jester held her breath as it pushed in, her body flexing around both cocks now steadily splitting her apart. 

The copy had to essentially climb into Caleb’s lap as well to fill her from this angle, but soon it was seated fully inside. Jester moaned softly, her eyes falling shut as the stretch took over everything. 

Any insecurities, any thoughts of not being enough fell away under the feeling. It didn’t matter in the least what anyone else thought of her, not with Caleb filling her and holding her, his copy wrapped around her everywhere he wasn’t. 

She hadn’t even fucking come yet and she already felt like she was floating. 

Two pairs of hands caressed her, running over back, sides, breasts, tangling in her hair to pull her in for a kiss as her lips dropped open, wanting, needing more... it wasn’t domination, not like when Caduceus, Fjord, or Yasha would take control and pull her into subspace. This was different; not falling or letting go of control. 

It took a moment for her to place the feeling, the lightness in her chest that filled every inch of her with warm cotton wool. 

Love. 

She’d never felt so entirely fucking loved, not even tucked into the middle of a group cuddle pile. It was magical, gentle, sweeter than any book could have prepared her for. 

Not just a sexual love, or a sensual one. Not just romantic. It was also emotional, tangible, every kind of adoration rolled up into this one, transcendent moment, just for her. 

A thousand times better than the way Caleb’s eyes would soften when he watched her, but very much from the same place. 

She felt cherished. 

And she was going to have so, so, so much fun making him feel the same way, catching that sweet spark and learning how to share it. Anticipation brought a broad smile to her lips and she pushed forward, tugging against one of the hands in her hair to pull Caleb in for a deep, sensual kiss. 

Tumbling both of them forward, Jester kept kissing him, her tail coiling around the copy to drag it in close too. After all, it was a part of Caleb, a facet of him. 

The new angle meant she couldn’t quite take him as deep, but it gave her more room to move. Meant that the copy, bracing its weight on the headboard, could ~really~ begin to move. Less so Caleb himself, but he was perfectly happy to take advantage. 

Shuffling to get its knees under it, Caleb guided his alter to lay along Jester’s back, hands gripping her hips to set a faster pace. It took a little shifting to find the best possible angle, and he knew he had it when Jester had to break their deep, sweet kisses to draw in a gasp. 

There. 

He pulled her back down for another kiss, doing his best to thrust up but focusing most of his attention on the copy. It gave him a little distance, more space to focus on her pleasure than on his own. 

He just... he didn’t want her to doubt. To be unsure in herself, to think she had to hide anything. Jester had always been so generous, giving all of herself to all of them at every opportunity. 

Caleb didn’t know if he’d ever be capable of telling any of the Nein what they meant to him. But he could show them, in every little way he could think of. 

He might have planned to make things a little more interesting, to really play with the options that this new spell allowed him. 

They had eight hours. They had time to start with soft and sweet. 

Jester was getting louder now, soft, breathy little sounds of joy and pleasure against his lips. A fond smile on his face, Caleb stroked one hand down the small of her back. 

“Perhaps we should reposition a little?” He murmured into her mouth. She keened back, clenching down around his cock and arching back onto him and the copy. 

“But Cayyyyyyyleb,” she giggled, shoving her hair back off her face with one hand, “I’m having fun!” 

“But if we move, I can fuck you harder,” he pointed out, hand slipping all the way down to squeeze her ass. His copy slowed a little, pushing itself up to give him a little more space. 

Jester pretended to think about it, pouting and rolling her hips slowly. 

“Wellllll... I wasn’t going to say anything...” she teased, muffling giggles by pressing her face into the side of his neck. 

Caleb pinched the crease of her ass and she jumped, stifling more giggles. 

There was something decidedly amused in the copy’s movement as it drew back, even without a fully defined face. Dark lips drew up into a smile and Caleb could swear it was watching them. 

Well, maybe it was. Essek had mentioned that the spell had many possible applications. 

Pushing herself reluctantly into a sitting position, Jester let her fingers trail along Caleb’s chest. With his alter out of the way it left just him inside her and she relished the moment. 

“You know,” she mused thoughtfully, pursing her lips and flexing internal muscles just to draw a gasp from him, “as much as I reeeeeeally like this spell, I also reeeeeeally like having you all pretty and helpless for me.” 

A spark of wickedness flickered in her eye, the points of fangs gleaming in her smile. Caleb’s stomach flipped in a devastatingly familiar way, his hands automatically closing on her ass. 

“Maybe I want to play with you for a little while instead?” 

“You will only have both of us for the night,” Caleb pointed out warily, gaze flicking between the grinning tiefling in his lap and his dunamantic copy. 

It really, really should not have been able to look so smug? 

Essek would have some questions to answer. And the corner of Caleb’s mouth quirked up into a slight smile, because he had an inkling of what the answer could be. And it would be a lot of fun. 

Jester’s grin spread wider, positively dangerous as she leaned down to draw him into another deep kiss. 

“And I fully intend to make good use of that time,” she purred, clenching down around him and then turning to the copy, “because I have a lot of questions.” 

Both of Caleb’s brows rose. 

“Shall I have him go wash up?” 

And there was that smile again, focused back on him where it belonged. 

“I think so. I would definitely like a taste, and I think you might too. I’ve always wondered what you’d look like sucking your own dick.” 

There was an undercurrent of heat in those words that made him shudder, even buried balls deep inside her. Even as both of his eyebrows rose. 

“And how did you intend to make that happen?” 

“Alter Self,” Jester answered immediately, and yeah, he probably should have expected her to have an answer. 

A quick thought sent his alter to the wash basin and he let a smug smirk cross his own face. 

“Mine is better.” 

“It really is,” Jester agreed, leaning back over him to steal another kiss. 

Hands moving from her hips across her thighs, Caleb bucked his up into hers. 

“Were you planning to get off me?” Because they hadn’t actually moved all that far since she’d climbed into his lap back when she was fully clothed. 

The tiefling considered it a moment, cocking her head to one side and tapping the corner of her mouth comically as she studied him. 

“No, not really,” she decided, then leaned down again to nibble along the corner of his jaw. “Not until I have to.” 

Another slow roll of her hips dragged a groan from him and he thrust up again, gripping at her hips to pull her down to meet him. The duplicate rejoined them again, though this time beside the bed rather than climbing on. 

His distraction torn between it and Jester, Caleb couldn’t swear he’d specified that when he’d told it to come back. But it left its cock at a very convenient height for Jester to sit up, still very firmly seated on Caleb’s own dick, and take it into her hand. 

Squeezing gently at the there-not-there flesh, she cooed and gave it a few gentle strokes, then looked up through her lashes to its face. 

“What happens if I make it come?” She purred, leaning in until her lips nearly touched the head. 

Caleb’s breath caught in his throat just watching her, combined need pushing the copy to shift forward, dragging its cock across her lips. 

“I... don’t know,” he answered as best he could, brow furrowing slightly at the thought. By this point he had absolutely no doubt that Essek had tried much the same thing with this spell, so he’d have an answer. 

A sudden, wicked grin burst across her lips and one hand rose, fingers moving in a gesture that was all too familiar by now. 

“Hey Essek, Caleb has a question. What happens with that Echo spell if you fuck it? Can it have an orgasm? Will that break it?” 

Well, she was definitely feeling better. 

As his head thumped back into the sheets, Caleb stuffed a hand into his mouth to muffle his laughter. 

The rest of Essek’s day had included a meeting with his den. 

Caleb really, really, really hoped it hadn’t started already. 

Of course he wouldn’t be able to hear the drow’s reply anyway, and for a moment Jester wasn’t sure she’d get one as the silence stretched. 

And then Essek sighed inside her head. 

“It should not break, no. The spell is... capable in that area. I would be more than happy to show him at a later time.” 

Stifling a snicker, Jester grinned down at Caleb. 

“He says it’s fine, and he also says he’d looooooove to show yooooou,” she dragged the words out almost into a song, only a little ruined by the giggles. 

Try as he might Caleb couldn’t suppress the snort of laughter as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Somehow, I think we will have an answer before that,” he pointed out, pressing a kiss to her jawline. 

Jester laughed, tilting her head to one side to both give him more room and brush her lips gently across the head of the copy’s cock. 

“You can still get him to show you how he does it,” she reminded him innocently as her gaze flicked from his face up to the echo. 

It was almost more reflex than will which pushed Caleb to have a dark hand settle in her hair, guiding her lips onto the shadowy dick. Though whether he wanted to be in its place or hers... well, that didn’t matter. 

She let her lips part slowly, thick head slipping past to press into her mouth. It was a little strange even after she’d thought she was used to the texture in hand, and didn’t actually taste of anything. The weight was good though and it filled her mouth nicely. 

Hollowing her cheeks, she looked up through her lashes to watch the echo for any reaction as she sucked. There was just a trace of something across the dark face, the hand in her hair stroking gently. 

Watching from beneath her, Caleb’s hands stroked slowly across her hips, fingers tracing almost arcane patterns on cool skin. She was so... delicate, so poised, her position shifting just a little on his shaft while she took the other. It was incredibly beautiful. He couldn’t wrench his eyes away as Jester leaned down slowly and swallowed the rest of the echo’s cock. 

Something in the slightly yielding texture made it easier to take, slipping down her throat. A quick glance up then down showed that both Calebs were watching raptly and sent a lovely shiver down her spine. Swirling her tongue around what she could, she began to slowly bob her head, getting used to the way it felt. 

She couldn’t help cataloging all the differences; she knew Caleb’s cock well, knew how it felt in her hand or her mouth, knew every vein. They were all there, kind of. Details that small sort of slid into the not-quite-there texture the echo had, sort of blurred over under her tongue. The lack of any taste was strange, and the cooler temperature made her think of one of her toys. 

Which kinda was how they were using it. 

The corners of her mouth tried to tick into a smile even while spread wide around its cock. Drawing slowly back again, she curled her fingers around the base and let her tongue tickle the head for a moment. 

“It’s really cool,” she confessed with a giggle, looking coyly down at Caleb while she stroked, “would you like a turn?” 

Unable to look away, Caleb’s eyes trailed from her lips up to her eyes as he nodded dumbly and hauled himself up to sit. Their height difference brought them to just the right level for another kiss with Jester sat in his lap, and he couldn’t help indulging. At least, until her hand curled through his hair and guided him playfully down onto his echo’s cock. 

Following obediently, he let his lips part to take it into his mouth without hesitation. None of the delicate teasing Jester had started with; he, they, were both here for her to play with right now, and he was happy to go wherever she guided him. 

He noticed the lack of any taste immediately, brows furrowing thoughtfully as he let himself be moved. No smell really, no musk or sweat or anything else. Almost not like a person, though its cock at least was now warm from Jester’s mouth. 

He’d like to think he could taste her lips on it, a hint of cinnamon perhaps from an earlier snack. He could always persuade himself that Jester tasted a little of cinnamon no matter how long it had been since she’d had a treat; though at this point it was probably truer to say that to him, cinnamon now tasted of Jester. 

Bright, sweet, warm, comforting... it suited her far too well. It tasted like the curve of her smile as she leaned in, her horn tip brushing gently through his hair. 

“Do you like it?” She asked sweetly, her tone coy even as she held him down, the full length of his echo’s cock filling his throat. 

Not bothering to fight it, Caleb made an affirming noise and the copy twitched just a little. He could just see her face from the corner of his eye, watch that sweet, playful smile spread. 

“Would you like something a little... rougher?” Her grip tightened in his hair, pulling his head back just a little and he whimpered around the cock in his mouth. Couldn’t look away from her. Not even with his nose pressed up against the copy’s pelvis. “Tell him to do what I say.” 

Like there was ever any doubt of that. Like it was even in question. Caleb managed a little nod anyway, to show her he was listening. Immediately her grip loosened, her hand stroking playfully through his hair. 

“Good boys.” A bright spark of joy flared in his chest, unstoppable as the sunrise. And then she was pulling away, the warmth of her breasts still pressing into his arm as she leaned back enough to place a kiss on the side of the echo’s hip. 

Just far enough that she’d be out of the way without leaving his lap. 

“Fuck his face for me,” she purred up at the echo, her fingertips trailing slowly across Caleb’s chest. It was... it took Caleb a moment to work out the positioning, bringing the duplicate closer until its knees brushed the bed, twisting his upper body and angling to let the shadowy cock slip more easily down his throat. 

Two cool hands landed in his hair almost before he had the thought and Jester raised a hand, freezing both of them on the spot. 

“Start slowly,” she directed, rolling her hips lazily on his shaft and leaning back further to brace herself with her hands behind her. Looking for a better view? “We’ll work up to hard.” 

It was almost fucking impossible to think, to concentrate on controlling his copy and himself and ~not~ thrusting up to meet her. For a moment he got the bodies confused and the echo thrust jerkily into his mouth, surprising him a little. 

Jester obviously noticed as she giggled in delight, so of course she fucking did it again. Flexed hot muscles around him and squeezed his cock. 

But Caleb had worked out the game they were playing, and it was a game he was very good at. One he intended to win. 

And maybe just a little too perfect for him, he had to admit in the privacy of his own head as the echo rearranged itself, gripped his hair firmly and began a slow, steady pace. It was so easy to give up control to Jester, even if he really was the only one in control of the copy’s movements. 

It was easy to relax and let that smooth, yielding cock slide across his tongue. Almost all the way out before pushing back in, right down his throat. Not long enough to make him gag, not after taking Fjord and Caduceus for so long, and that thought gave him a little pride. 

He could take so much more. Rougher. 

Maybe in direct response to the thought, the next thrust snapped home harder. The grip tightened in his hair and he couldn’t repress a shudder, eyes falling closed as his copy began to really move. To really fuck his face, heavy balls slapping at his chin with each thrust as it slammed into him. 

Even with the extra give, it stretched the back of his throat with its cock, spit begin to drool slickly past his lips with each thrust. His jaw ached as he sucked as hard as he could, hands flexing uncertainly on Jester’s hips. 

A low, needy little whimper dragged his eyes open again, though he couldn’t turn his head. Not while it was held tight in his echo’s grasp, not while that warm cock demolished his throat.

It was just enough to catch a glimpse of her in between thrusts. 

She was watching them, her eyes dark and lidded with lust and fixed directly on him, on his face and the needy circle of his lips. One hand still held her weight, the other rubbing vigorously at her clit. Masturbating while he was still inside her. Keeping just still enough that her movement wasn’t a distraction from the action she’d requested. 

His heart clenched, his throat spasming around his echo and drawing a hissing gasp from his echo as it thrust home. It sped up again, thrusting harder, deeper, dragging Caleb’s head down until each thrust was just a short, sharp jab into the heat of his mouth. 

Unable to see her again Caleb closed his eyes, remembering the way his tiefling had looked, her legs spread wide and lips held open by his dick inside. Touching herself like she couldn’t stop, like he was just too enticing to ignore. 

A warm pulse around his cock made him whimper again, the hands in his hair tightening in response. 

Fuck. 

He’d underestimated her again. Or underestimated himself. 

With his own thoughts in control of his echo, every impulse, every flash of want translated into direct action. Anticipation and need curled in his gut, stoked by every rough thrust into his mouth. He wanted more, faster, harder, and he barely even had the thoughts before the echo acted, hands gripping tighter in his hair and smushing his face into its cool, yielding skin as it slammed down his throat. 

It was blissful, everything he imagined and more as Jester made another low, needy noise that made his toes curl. Lust spread below his skin like a fire, each flame edged with pure adoration. 

Everything he wanted. 

Everything he needed. 

The thick head of his echo’s cock hammered into his throat, nudging at his gag reflex but not quite hitting it. Riding the line between pleasure and pain but never quite tipping over. 

He did his best to look for Jester again, to see approval in her eyes, every muscle in his body yearning for just a little more. But the echo cupped his head roughly, holding his face in place to be used. 

Used. 

Like Jester used his cock, her hips rolling in short, jerky motions in time with her hitched gasps for breath, inner walls spasming around him as she touched herself. 

A sense of peace washed over the wizard and he let himself let go for now, to focus on sucking and relaxing his throat and letting his face be fucking ravaged. He could put on a good show for her. And he could hold himself off, letting them both use his body for their pleasure, and when they’d both come he could cover her in kisses and coax another orgasm from her. 

And another. 

Maybe a fourth, if he even imagined he could see a shadow of sadness in her eyes. 

Already listening for it, he caught the breathy gasp just before Jester clamped down around him, her hips rocking down to take him as deep as she could. A thought pushed the echo away, stepping back and aside so that he could sweep her into his arms. He pressed hungry kisses along her jawline and spilled her back onto the sheets, angling to fuck her through the orgasm. 

Nails raked down his back as she clutched at him, the gasp drawn out to a shriek as new stimulation dragged out her peak. His hand replaced hers on her clit, rubbing mercilessly as she thrashed beneath him. 

Half jumbled gasps, sobs, cries of his name fell from her lips in a rush, her legs kicking as sparks of delight flashed along every nerve. It felt like she was drowning, each wave of pleasure building to another, another, another... 

She didn’t know what she’d expected, but the sudden, laser focus of his attention, the intensity he brought to every task immediately overwhelmed her. It was too easy to lose track of where her body ended and his began. To blur the lines of his and hers as he worked her, driving her to yet higher peaks. 

By the time he let her come down... by the time she subsided, quivering, into soft, gentle whimpers of pleasure... the only word she knew was his name. She mewled it again, pressing her face into the side of his neck to drink in the scent of him. He was still hard, buried deep inside her and the shift dragged another whimper from her lips. 

It had been... well, no. Jester couldn’t say she could ever remember coming so hard, so long. And she had some not inconsiderable experiences to compare it to. 

A giggle welled up inside her and she stifled it with a kiss to the heated skin of Caleb’s throat. 

Yeah, maybe she was going to tell the Traveler that. 

Maybe he’d take it as a challenge. 

Maybe he’d want to sample Caleb’s intensity himself. 

Just the thought stirred a longing in her gut and she clenched around him, hissing as fire rocked along her nerves at the overstimulation. It died almost as soon as it had bloomed though and she drew back enough to press her sweaty brow to his. He was breathing heavily too, blue eyes dark and intense in that way she loved so much. 

She could have stared into them forever. 

And then he smiled, pushing forward to press a sweet kiss to her lips. 

“My beautiful Blueberry.” His voice was low, rough and husky almost like it had hurt him to hold back. She couldn’t help it, curling her hand through his hair to pull him down for another kiss, to taste the nickname in his mouth. 

“That was like, amazing,” she admitted with a low giggle, raising her legs to lock them around his waist and hissing softly as it moved him inside her, “I thought you were busy.” 

Another little nudge, a little warning sign, but even Caleb had to admit that this time, no, she really did have legit reasons. He might be just a little oversensitive. 

Still, he nudged their noses together to make her giggle again and dropped another kiss on her smile. 

“I am never too busy for you if you need me, Jester.” Technically true; if she or any of the Nein really, truly needed him, there was nothing he wouldn’t stop on a dime. And he already knew she was going to tease him with those words the next time he was studying and she was bored. 

And knew he’d put down his books for a cuddle, just as he always did. 

Yeah, alright, he was also a little touch starved. He was man enough to admit it. 

And up came her arms, wrapping around his neck to snuggle every inch of him to her. Like she’d read his mind, like she craved the contact as much as he did. Either could easily be true. 

“But you’ve left your poor echo in the lurch,” she teased, her eyes bright with laughter even as she made no move to let him go. “Maybe you should let him fuck you to make up for it.” 

And there she was, the bright, playful ball of chaotic energy he so adored. It really did seem like nothing in the worlds could stop her; nothing in any plane. Not even an string of orgasms dragged out for almost half an hour. 

Hell, ~Caleb~ was a little tired, and he hadn’t even come. 

Yet. 

It had taken all of his willpower not to let go, not to just slam home into her writhing, spasming heat and follow her over. All of his willpower, all of his training, every ounce of determination he had. And it was so, so worth it to have her, sweet and seductive and glowing in his arms. 

He’d remember the wrecked, desperate, beautiful way she’d said his name for the rest of his life. 

So with a thought he brought the echo in, to climb onto the bed behind him and trace cool hands up his back. 

“If that’s what you want,” he told her quietly, bending just enough to nudge his nose alongside hers. She nudged back gently with a giggle, arms tightening around him even as one leg stretched out to welcome the echo in. 

“You know how I love to watch you get fucked, Caleb,” Jester purred, fingers curling through his hair. He couldn’t help a smile at her words so he pressed a kiss to her lips instead. 

“Almost as much as you love doing it,” he teased and she laughed, then whimpered as he shifted again. 

“I may need to tap out for a minute,” she admitted with a pout, leaning up to press her forehead to his and hissing softly. Caleb stilled, hands stroking down to her hips. 

“Are you okay?” She didn’t sound hurt exactly, but it was best to be sure. 

Puffing up her cheeks, Jester flexed slowly around him, her lashes fluttering as another low whimper slipped from her lips. 

“Oh... oh that’s really sensitive,” she keened softly, shuddering to a stop. Her lower lip stuck out further and she burrowed her face into the side of his neck. “But I don’t wanna get off.” 

Both Caleb’s brows rose, teasing laughter threatening to spill over. 

He knew that feeling so, so well. 

“Wish I could knot you,” he sighed, and her entire body stiffened. Whined through another spasm of ~too much~. Not quite blending into not enough, not yet. 

If he thought she was capable of another orgasm he wouldn’t have stopped fucking her. 

“We could just cuddle for a while,” he offered, pressing a kiss to her hair. And again came that little huff, the pouty little sound where she knew what she should be doing, and was gonna, but that didn’t mean she had to like it. 

“Nooooo... you need to come too, you’re gonna get serious blue balls. And your echo friend should as well.” A thought struck and her face popped up again, frowning at the echo. “Will they actually be blue?” 

Caleb didn’t bother fighting the smile, just pressed another kiss to her cheek. 

“Probably not. So what would you have us do?” 

Jester considered it for a while, chewing her lower lip, and finally sighed and patted his shoulder. 

“Get off me and go on your hands and knees for him to fuck you, in the middle of the bed so I can watch,” she decided, rolling her shoulders and bracing herself for the next rush of movement. 

Unsure whether fast or slow would be better, Caleb settled on a pulling-the-bandaid off approach, hissing under his breath at the loss of her wet heat. He’d expected her to move further, somewhere out of the way, but she just scooted up enough to rest her head on the pillows, legs still trailing under him. 

Rising obediently to hands and knees, Caleb called the echo up behind him, his cock feeling even more sensitive to the cool air while dripping with Jester’s juices. The echo probably felt the same way, wet with Caleb’s own saliva and precome. 

The echo’s body was gently yielding enough that Caleb could probably take him dry. The thought must have shown on his face because Jester giggled in delight, sitting up to cup his face in her hands and kiss him hungrily. The woman never bloody stopped. 

“Do you want me to get you the oil or are you going bareback?” She teased with a laugh, hands raking down his neck and across his shoulders. 

Part of Caleb wanted to be embarrassed by how well she knew him. By how much he wanted the roughness. But this was Jester; if anyone understood, she did. She fucking relished taking him dry more than enough. 

“Dry,” he confirmed with a slight smile, leaning forward just enough to nudge his nose against hers. It coaxed another giggle as he brought the echo’s hands up to his hips. 

“Do you want any fingers first?” Jester asked, though with enough smile in her voice that both knew she knew the answer. His cheeks pinking up, Caleb went to shake his head. 

Paused. 

“Yours?” He asked quietly and watched her smile blossom into something warm and open. Stretching out a hand she caressed his chin, drawing him in for a gentle kiss. 

“Well I could never refuse that request,” she purred as she guided him closer and he came gladly, eager for another kiss. She paused a moment, her gaze flicking up to his echo still knelt behind him, and she grinned. “You know, I think you could still help him out while I get you a little more ready. How about you turn around so I get your ass and he gets your mouth?” 

There were times when she just... said or did something that made him remember how much he loved her. Smiling in spite of himself, he leaned in for a last, lingering kiss and shuffled around on his knees to guide the echo into position. 

It obeyed easily, a dark hand falling into his hair once more and gripping tight enough that his back arched. Jester laughed from behind him, her hands dancing eagerly along the lines of his body, pausing to land a sharp slap on his ass. Hips bucking, Caleb’s eyes closed as a low moan jerked free. 

Jester gave him another spank for it, still grinning, then parted his cheeks and leaned in to lick straight across his hole. It was the first time he’d been touched there, he hadn’t been expecting to get any dick today. It hadn’t been in the plan, but then, anyone making a plan around Jester Lavorre without consulting her was doomed to failure. 

A soft smile curled the wizard’s lips and he guided his duplicate closer to take him back into his mouth. He really, really knew better. Jester loved to share, loved to watch him get fucked, loved to get her pleasure by giving him his. 

And as a cool tongue smoothed across his puckered hole, he let himself press back into it, moaning and commanding his echo to stuff itself down his throat. Jester’s tongue slid inside just as the echo did and Caleb moaned loudly around it. 

He could feel her low chuckle directly against him, vibrating straight up his spine. Even so fucked out she couldn’t take anything more, Jester never stopped. Never slowed down, or gave anything less than her all. 

She set a punishing pace as she ate him out, sucking and slurping loudly at his hole between deep thrusts of her tongue, and it was the work of a moment to set his copy to her speed. So that every push was accompanied by that thick, yielding cock sliding down his throat. 

And Jester was so fucking artful. Tickling her tongue over the rim before plunging it in, curling on the way out and sucking to work him loose. It stoked the fire long lit in his gut, sizzled under skin, brought him back to the edge almost embarrassingly fast. When she pulled away he whimpered around the cock in his throat and his echo responded to his need, grinding in deeper. 

“Do you want to come, Caleb?” Jester purred, both hands spreading his cheeks wide so she could spit on his glistening asshole. Hips jerking, Caleb made another plaintive noise around his mouthful. 

He wasn’t going to make the echo stop. Not yet. Not when it was so, so sweet. 

Jester’s hand came down on his ass in a sharp slap that had his hips bucking again, pushed forward onto his duplicate’s cock. Another loud moan was muffled by the echo’s cock and Caleb could have sworn he heard its breath hitch. 

There was no time to focus on it as Jester spanked him again, just below the curve off his ass to set it bouncing. 

“I asked you a question, Caleb,” she purred, leaning down to lick slowly against the heated skin she’d just slapped. Reluctantly Caleb had his copy pull back, breathing ragged. 

“Ja,” he panted, not seeing the point in hiding it. 

Jester hummed thoughtfully, nails trailing slowly over his ass. 

“Do you want to come on his cock?” She asked, batting her lashes up at the shadowy echo. A slim finger rubbed over Caleb’s hole, slowly pushing in and he rocked back to meet her with another moan. 

It got him another slap from her free hand and he moaned louder, his head dropping back. 

“Yes, Jester,” he gasped, not sure if she’d want her name or her title from his lips. But she’d called him by name, and he followed her lead. 

Humming softly to herself, Jester let her nail dig in just a little, scoring a red line across the curl of his hip as her other finger twisted inside him. 

“You made me come reeeeeally good, Caleb,” she purred again, expertly stroking across his prostate. Just the words would have been enough to draw a happy moan from him, but the added touch was... electric. 

Leaning down, she spread his cheeks and pressed an almost chaste kiss to his clenching hole. The loss of her finger tingled in his gut, but the promise of something more kept him still. Didn’t matter what it was. He’d take anything she gave him and cherish it. 

A gentle puff of air across the eased pucker made him shiver, and then she was gone, giving his ass another sharp slap. 

“Make him fuck you really good too. I want you to come on me so you can lick it off.” 

Just the words were nearly enough to make him lose control. Once the meaning had sunk in, he scrambled around desperately to face her again, clumsily commanding the duplicate into position. 

“Where... how... how do you want me?” He asked breathlessly as cool, not quite there hands replaced hers on his ass. 

Jester considered it for a moment, her fingers stroking across his cheeks and on down his shoulders. 

“On your knees like this, so I can see you. Nice and far apart, and then I can slip between them and Echo Caleb can really rail you,” she decided with a cheerful nod, like she’d just chosen a breakfast pastry. 

Fighting a groan, Caleb reached down and gripped the base of his cock, fighting back the urge to just come now. She’d asked him for something special, and there was no way he’d refuse her. 

And the way she smiled, laying delighted kisses across his lips and face, was more than worth damping the flames a little. 

“You’re really close, huh?” She purred against his skin, slipping her legs through his and pulling him up over her. Still gripping his cock, Caleb nodded, guiding the echo in behind him again. 

Its cool, yielding cock rubbed teasingly in the crack of his ass. Perfect. Barely there, not enough, not too much. Yet. Just enough to keep him at the edge. 

“Ja,” he whispered, straightening up as Jester slotted herself between his thighs. He wouldn’t want to spoil her view after all. 

He could feel the cool weight of the echo pressed against his back now, one hand reaching down between them to guide its cock ever so slowly into him. Its legs brushed his as it moved in close. 

Clever blue hands trailed delicate lines up the insides of his thighs. 

“So do it,” Jester purred, digging her nails in for just a moment. 

On a whim, Caleb had the echo wrap a hand around his throat, bracing him as it thrust sharply home. He barely had the control to send it one last instruction before letting go, giving in to the feeling. 

‘Fuck me as hard as you can until you come.’ 

He had no idea how close it might be, what its stamina was, but whatever it was didn’t really matter; he wasn’t going to be holding out. The echo seemed more than happy to hammer into him, hips slapping at his ass as it held tight, pulling him onto its cock. 

The slightest whim he had for a change of angle was followed instantly and it took barely a moment to find his prostate. Every strike nailed the sensitive little gland and before Caleb knew it he realised he’d been holding back his orgasm. 

No need for that; he’d have the rest of the night to get it up again. 

Jester made a pleased noise from beneath him, languid and satisfied like a contented cat. Just looking down at her, naked and dishevelled and watching him with that proud, possessive lust... he wouldn’t have needed her hand on his cock to come but she gave it to him anyway. 

Streaks of white splattered across her stomach and tits as she jerked him to completion. It wasn’t as long an orgasm as hers, but in the moment it lasted a lifetime. His echo firmed its grip and pounded into him, dragging out his pleasure as Jester coaxed every last drop of come straight from his cock and balls. 

A few more harsh, sharp thrusts later the echo stilled balls deep inside him, filling him with heat. Almost before it had finished Caleb had leaned down, kissing and licking his own come from Jester’s skin. His tongue dipped into her bellybutton and she squirmed, laughing as it flicked across her. Sharp fingernails curled through his hair and he moaned softly against her skin. 

She was purring again, a deep rumble in the base of her chest as he sucked at her tits, teeth scraping gently at a nipple. He took his time to clean her up thoroughly, his tongue tracing every inch and going back for more with every pleased sigh it pulled from her. Only when he was sure he’d gotten every last trace of his essence did he make his way up, following her insistent hand in his hair to bring him into a kiss. 

Her arms wrapped around him immediately as he came within reach and gave him a long squeeze. He returned it eagerly, snuggling into her and carefully letting his weight rest against her. He was still a little leery of giving her his full weight but as she’d cheerfully pointed out, she could bench press him if it came to it. 

She liked the insistent pressure. The reminder that he was there and not going anywhere. Caleb could relate. 

They traded slow, gentle kisses for a while, leaving the duplicate where it was until Caleb remembered its existence. Bringing it down to rest against Jester’s side made the tiefling laugh, her tail flicking out for a welcoming stroke up its shadowy black chest. 

“How long did you say we had him for?” She asked teasingly, fingers playing slowly through his hair. Caleb frowned for a moment and concentrated. 

“Another five and a half hours,” he decided a moment later. Jester’s grin shifted decidedly to the wicked. 

“I may have some more ideas,” she revealed, self satisfied as a contented cat. 

Caleb couldn’t imagine being surprised. A broad grin spread across his lips and he leaned down to kiss her again, his arms wrapping tightly around her. 

This was better. This was what Jester should be; bright, devious, inviting, and so, so sweet. So long as he had breath in his body he was going to do all he could to keep her this happy. To keep her from ever doubting her value. 

To do anything less would be to prove she’d wasted her time on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: Half way through the week! It’s just too bad this was Friday’s prompt or I’d have Magic Lube Thursday out of the way with just a few tweaks >.> ah well!


End file.
